It is known how golf players continually wet, stain and soil the bottom of their trouser legs when playing their sport, and sand and other particles may even get between the shoe and sock, because they play on grass, which is frequently watered, with areas of sand, mud, etc. . . . all of which causes permanent deterioration to the bottom of the trousers, the part most exposed, and representing a drawback, discomfort, cost and wear on the garment because of the frequency with which it must be cleaned. In addition, even in striking the ball, in each movement sand, mud or grass is raised, affecting that area and soiling it. The same thing happens when the ball falls into a sand trap which the player must enter to strike it, sinking the feet into the sand. It must also be remembered that a golf course comprises 18 holes, on each of which the ball must be struck between 3 and 5 times, which converts into 6 to 8 kilometres walking and playing, for between 4 and 6 hours, so that the bottom of the trousers and the textile with which they are made is dampened and dried several times over all this period so that the stains penetrate the fabric and are harder to remove.
One way of avoiding this problem would be to use a "water suit". This however has drawbacks, such as their awkwardness of use and, in particular the lack of suitability for the style and/or dress common when playing golf, which is an elite sport.
Another solution, put forward in the document of Spanish Patent No. 9800490 by the same inventor, consists of a system based on two articulated rigid or semi-rigid elements of a half-tube shape, covering the whole of the lower part of the leg including the shin. This system does not cover the entire lower rear of the trousers against soiling, while the component parts are somewhat awkward to store in a bag or the like because of their rigid or semi-rigid nature.